


Sorman short one shots

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: I will be writing small one shots about Norman and Sammy, both shippable or not. This will be my small collection. Enjoy.





	Sorman short one shots

“Norm?”

Sammy opened the door to the safe house, tilting his head and looking around. After a second, he turned to the kitchen, smiling as he found Norman sitting on the floor, projecting a cartoon to the wall.

He walked closer to the projectionist, touching his shoulder and making him let out a screech and look at him. Sammy was glad he had the Bendy mask in front of his face, the light Norman emanated being too bright. As soon as he saw him, Norman turned the light less bright and Sammy pulled the mask off.

“Ink?” he asked, and raised the bottle. Norman screeched again and raised his hand, opening his ink filler. Sammy hummed and poured the contents in the bottle inside the projector and then closed it, making Norman hum. 

Sammy then sighed and sat down on the floor, opening a can of soup and sighing as he started to eat it, cold and undone. Norman turned back to the wall and let the light shine bright. The cartoon then continued, showing Bendy and the Butcher gang.

“God, I hated this one” Sammy chuckled and looked at Norman, waiting an answer. He didn’t move or acknowledge the phrase. The inky man sighed and looked down at his soup.

Would he ever get used to Norman like this?

“Sorry...” he mumbled and mixed his cold soup, biting his lip and curling up on himself. “I shouldn’t have dragged you into this... I... I was a fool... If I hadn’t put you to it... if I had left you by yourself... I am so sorry” he sighed weakly and nuzzled in his inky legs.

Suddenly, Norman made a sound that was close to a static laugh. Sammy looked up and saw his shoulders shaking while the cartoon continued, with Bendy falling into one of the Butcher’s traps.

Sammy smiled weakly. Norman used to hate the cartoons. Now at least he had some fun...

Even if it was the clear sign that his mind wasn’t what it once was.

The inky man sighed. It didn’t matter now.

They would never be again what they once were.

And he was pretty sure he was losing his own mind too.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, comments and suggestions for next chapters!!!


End file.
